Energy-supply arrangements can be used not only for supplying energy to an electrical load, but also for controlling electrical loads. In Britain, such arrangements are called Powerline systems, and in the U.S., Carrier-Current systems. Such arrangements can be used for turning lamps on or off and for adjusting lamps. In houses, such an energy-supply arrangement can be provided for the intelligent support of an automation system.